Frozen: Isolation
by terrietont
Summary: Olaf adventures Elsa's castle only to find an unexpected surprise waiting there.


For those of you who love the adorable and tough Snowman guardian.

**Disclaimer: I no own Frozen, disney own it. okay clear? Good. **

Olaf gathered flowers near Elsa's castle, not entirely sure how far he trotted but didn't care less. He walked up to the staircase in curiosity. The elegant ice stairs were in ruin. He wondered why anyone would destroy something so beautiful?.

Olaf lost his attention seeing a glowing object on a large pile of snow. The little snow creature was eager to see it up close. As he got closer to the object, eyes and a large monstrous figure stood up and growled. Olaf widened to a goofy smile in realisation. ''Marshmallow is that you?, Hi brother how ya doing?'' Marshmallow simply glared and turned his back. ''I missed you too!'' Olaf laughed. ''Go back to castle'' Marshmallow growled seriously. ''But I just got here!'' Olaf chuckled making the large snowman irritated. ''GO AWAY!'' He roared shooing Olaf off the hill, but not physically harming him. Marshmallow turned his back walking into his small spot as his limping leg caused him to wince in pain. ''Okay.. I'll be leaving then'' Olaf exclaimed in a depressed tone. The little snowman walked slowly down the mountain purposely trying to get his brother's attention. Marshmallow had a grumpy frown and stood firmly huffing in anger. he softened his frown and his eyes turning around only to see Olaf still at the peak of the mountain, taking the slowest steps and sighing dramatically. Marshmallow sighed in defeat. ''Olaf'' He exclaimed. Olaf gasped in surprise knowing his plan had worked.

''Yeeeees?'' Olaf smiled innocently. Marshmallow knew he was going soft, ever since he had found the golden tiara. ''Where Elsa?'' the giant asked Olaf. The little snowman's smile grew. ''Oh Elsa? she's down in Arendelle with Anna and Sve-I mean kristoff.'' Marshmallow felt slightly hurt by that. ''Elsa leave?'' Olaf frowned feeling sorry for the giant. ''You must be lonely.'' Marshmallow frowned sadly. ''Alone'' he nodded sadly.

''How about you and me go to the castle to see her?'' ''See Elsa?'' Olaf smiled. ''Yes I'm giving her and Anna flowers, come on you can give Elsa flowers''

Marshmallow growled walked away. ''No Marshmallow stay!'' he exclaimed angrily. ''Guard palace from intruders'' He spoke proudly. ''Awww come on big guy, you get to see Elsa again!'' Olaf suggested as his eyes spotted the familiar shiny object on his head. ''Hey Marshmallow what's that you got on your head?'' Olaf asked. Marshmallow looked confused for a second until it finally registered. Marshmallow grabbed the object. Olaf gasped. ''You found Elsa's crown!'' Marshmallow looked at the object ordinarily. Olaf smiled suspiciously thinking of the best excuse to get Marshmallow to follow him. ''Don't you think Elsa will want that back?'' he asked as Marshmallow stared at the object unsure. then after a few seconds of silence the giant nodded making Olaf jump up in glee. ''Yay! Come on'' Marshmallow did really like the crown, so he gave in to follow Olaf.

After an hour of traveling they finally made it to the sight of the castle, but obviously were not close enough to notice the behemoth. ''here we are, now come on we gotta get through the gates first. Olaf explained. He had already started waddling forward until he noticed the absence of a certain giant's footsteps. he turned around to see Marshmallow stand still growling at the sight of Arendelle.''I go back to palace'' He exclaimed flatly as he started going back towards the north mountain. Olaf turned around to his face in worry. his face was displaying a look of anger and fear. Olaf saw an almost Elsa like expression on the monster's face. He realised that Marshmallow was actually terrified. ''Awww it's okay buddy, there's only a few hundred people'' Olaf smiled. Was that supposed to make him feel better? The monster thought. ''Now come on, I'll tell everyone that you're a nice snowmo- snowman.'' Olaf sighed in relief from his save from calling his brother a snow-monster.

Marshmallow predicted exactly how the civilians would react, as they did at the sight of a nine foot snowman guard. Most of them were screaming and running off, others were calling in guards and patrols to shoo the beast, or even kill. After Olaf tried desperately to calm everyone eventually they stopped panicking but still aware that the snowman was present and powerful

Marshmallow grew angrier at the ones who tried to fight back. Olaf did tell them and Marshmallow that it was all fine, and that Queen Elsa made him, still many arendellians hesitated to trust them, but still kept their ground.  
A gang of troublesome teens decided it would be fun to throw rocks at the hotheaded creature. Rocks startled Marshmallow as he grunted in irritation.

"Don't mind them brother, they're just playing" Olaf smiled.

"Hey big dummy!" one of the boys yelled. Marshmallow turned to the source of the voice as a larger rock hit his back. Marshmallow grunted angrily walking closer to the teen. Another rock hit him, this time his face...

"ROOAAAARR!" Marshmallow transformed into his deadly hostile form, with huge ice spikes on every part of his body, his teeth sharp and fearful and his eyes glowing.

The teens screamed and ran to a few villager adults. The courtyard was bursting with panicked townsmen and women. Children were running to their parents, and guards and soldiers were fighting back.

Marshmallow was in the group of guards. Not being able to control his temper, he hit a few guards into carts and bashed up some fruit stands, Olaf turned around in shock.

Registering the commotion as bad, Olaf swept in the scene. "It's okay buddy, calm down... Calm down..." he whispered calmly. The giant got less angry as Olaf spoke. The guards were still in defence mode only this time they were idle. "It's okay big buddy" Olaf reassured to his brother.

After a while Marshmallow and the civilians got used to one another but were both still suspicious of the behemoth.

"Now remember no getting angry" Olaf reminded cheerily. Marshmallow nodded.

"Anna!" Olaf called out. Inside the courtyard Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven gathered around playing snowball fights.

The princess turned around looking down to Olaf's level. "Oh hi Olaf!" she replied. Anna noticed a strangely familiar figure, a huge figure! Anna shrieked in panic and ran behind the ice harvester. "Elsa, the- the snow monster!" she stuttered clearly trying to get Elsa's attention. Kristoff looked toward where Anna was pointing. "Oh no, not this guy again" he replied in uncertainty "Anna? did you call my name?" Elsa had her back turned she didn't look where the giant stood. "Elsa, Elsa ELSA! there's a big guy, you know the one you made to kick me and Kristoff and Olaf and- Oh my god Elsa he's looking at me!" Elsa turned her head in annoyance, not having any clue what Anna was rambling about. "Anna what's the ma-..." But before Elsa could finish; she found herself staring at her snow bodyguard. "Hey guys!" Olaf exclaimed casually. ''Olaf, Olaf he- he's right behind you RUN!" Anna screamed. Olaf chuckled. "Anna he's a good guy now!" Olaf announced patting Marshmallow's knee, since he couldn't reach his back. "What?" Anna asked puzzled. "Marshmallow nice" The deep voiced behemoth exclaimed trying not to panic anyone. "What's that on your head?" Kristoff asked looking at a shiny object on top of the giants head. "Elsa crown" Marshmallow explained as he handed it to the now stunned Elsa. "My crown... thank you... um, Marshmallow, thank you I have been looking for it everywhere" Elsa said quietly looking into the tiara. For the first time ever, Elsa had seen her protective behemoth smile. "Elsa happy" he said suddenly. The Queen blinked twice. "What do you mean? What makes you think I am?" Marshmallow smiled again. "Elsa happy, Marshmallow happy." he answered simply. Anna smiled at Elsa and held both her hands. "Oh I get it, so if you're happy. your snow people are too!" Anna guessed. "Well... I guess that makes sense..." Elsa muttered still not quite understanding.

"Well anyway what brings you down here besides my Tiara?" Elsa asked curiously. "Olaf make me come here" Marshmallow explained. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stared down at the little snowman in shock. "What?" Olaf shrugged. "Besides he was lonely up in the palace and his leg is sore" Olaf pointed to the misshapen icy knee. "Oh... well i can fix that in no time" Elsa replied waving her hand to fix the giants leg. "There you go big guy, that should do it!" she smiled patting the newly repaired knee. The massive snowman smiled with a small sweet sigh. Elsa stood smiling at her creation not expecting to be picked up so suddenly.

"Whoa!" She shried in surprise as Marshmallow held doown his massive hands on her figure, pulling her straight into his snow chest hugging her tightly whithout notice. Elsa grunted from the strength. her arms were stiff. Still not having a clue of her struggle, held her tighter with his eyes shut. He moves her away from his chest and back onto the stable ground. Anna stiffles her giggles as her sister remained in the same stiff position, eyes wide, hair messed up and muscles aching.

Well, you're a good mama!" Anna smirked with a heavy chuckle. Elsa smiled awkwardly not exactly knowing when she was able to move again. Marshmallow moved his giant hands closer to Anna and Kristoff. Anna saw the beenoth's arm come to her figure. "Uh oh"... She muttered before being picked up by him. "No no no no no no..." Kristoff protested in mutters as Marshmallow proceeded to use his other hand to pick him up. "Uuugh well great" Kristoff moaned pain coursing his every muscle. Anna giggled awkwardly also being squished.

Olaf reached his stick hands up begging for a hug. "Me me oooh oooh pick me! I need a hug!" he exclaimed childishly. Marshmallow put both Anna and Kristoff in one hand and Olaf in the other. Unlike Anna, Kristoff and Elsa: Olaf enjoyed his hug, even if his snowy body Did squish a bit, he never felt pain so he had no problem with it.

Anna and Kristoff both came back down looking like Elsa was a minute ago. Elsa now was smirking, she had her suffering now it was theirs. "He's a great hugger isn't he Anna?" she replied to the now frozen stiff Anna. "Shut up" Anna answered in a chuckle.


End file.
